


Complicated

by Reijiskitten



Category: Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Complicated - Freeform, Gen, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: Michiko finds it complicated to use Kikyo's Long Sword while training.





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2, nor am I making any money off of it.

Using the long sword was so much more work than Michiko realized. The complicated dance of it, swinging the sword just right. She hit a post and dropped it, shrieking. She spazzed out for a moment before kneeling down with her hands over her mouth.  
"I. Am. Not. A. Good. Ninja." She said, gritting her teeth.  
A man bent and picked up his sword, smiling, "It takes more than a few hours to master any weapon, whether you are a ninja, powerful master, has powers such as the other villages, or a beginner. Like they say-"  
"Practice makes perfect." She said in unison with Kikyo, "I know, I know...it's still complicated to use!"  
"Should I suggest you use a normal katana first? Like what Yayoi and...Kaito...use?"  
"Do you have one? Is it easier?"  
"It will be easier, but still, as you say, complicated."  
Michiko sighed, looking up at the raven haired man in front of her, "Great. Fantastic. Everyone's ninjas..."  
Kikyo frowned, shaking his head and sitting next to her. "Not everyone is a ninja. I'm not, and neither is Yayoi."  
"I thought you were."  
He smiled, sheathing his long sword, "No. We may be friends with ninjas, we fight with ninja's, but we're samurais."  
"...Samurais."  
"Yes, although, those of us in the Autumn Village will go off of physical strength, others will use their ancestral gifts."  
"Gifts?"  
Kikyo smiled, "Well, ones like Ran and Fuyukiku can wield ice, Ayu, Yayoi, and Ibuki can wield the wind, and Kaito and Shiroya can wield fire."  
"...It sounds too complicated. Maybe I'm just lazy..."  
He sighed, stood up and took her by the hand, "You have no self-confidence or confidence in general about wielding a weapon. Didn't you used to farm?"  
"Course I did! I lived on the farm on the island!"  
"Then chances are you've handled knives, sickles, rakes, whatever else is needed, am I correct?"  
"Well...yes."  
"They can be weapons in the wrong or right hands, correct?"  
"Yes."  
He smiled, then handed her his long sword, "Try again."  
She took the long sword once again.

"ARGH! WHY IS THIS SO DIFFICULT!?"  
"Don't swing the ruddy sword around blindly!"  
Annoyed, Michiko passed it back to him, at the same time she heard a chuckle and turned, "Go away Rindoh."  
Smiling, Rindoh handed over his own weapon, "Think it's complicated using a long sword? Try the Naginata"  
She huffed, blowing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. Simply chuckling, Rindoh backed off before going over to Kikyo to tell him something. Michiko rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out why it was so damn complicated to wield a weapon when in the past she used many sharp items, though never as weapons. Was it because she didn't have the knowledge that Kikyo had?  
She looked over at them, seeing Rindoh laughing and ruffling Kikyo's hair.  
"Stop that!" Kikyo said, hitting his arm away, "Ruddy man..."  
"I'm just gonna stop for the day." She said, passing them both, "It's too much."  
Kikyo and Rindoh both watched her walk away, and looked at each other.  
"So whose idea was it to have her learn the long sword first?"  
"Don't you have work to do with the White Tigers, Rindoh?"

Walking in a circle around her room, Michiko tried to figure out why it was so complicated. Was it the fact it was a long sword? Was she just not taking into account of the length and trying to use it as a katana or short sword? She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose when she heard a knock.  
"Michiko, it is Kikyo."  
She looked out the window, then opened the door.  
"What ar you doing here?"  
"I came here to help you, come on."

"This is still complicated to master..."  
"You'll get it. Try that move again, you nearly had it."  
"Says you. Too complicated."


End file.
